Warrior Nation
by VoltActionSniper
Summary: A story written by WNxOdis and WNxVoltarious. Full of action, and intrigue. Read. but only if your ready to be blown away. R&R thanks


Chapter one

Chapter one

Spiva crawled silently forward, senses on alert as he quietly moved another inch forward. They were nearing the boarder guard post, and he didn't want to take any chances. Both he and his Sniper were tasked with getting through the border, and finding a safe place to set up a temporary base of operations. As they enclosed on the Guard post he could clearly hear the voices of the guards conversing in another language. They seemed happy, almost bored with there safety. Owen signaled to his sniper, and silently crawled towards a large cliff that conveniently overlooked the area. As they neared the good location, Owen turned around to address his sniper Brinkman, there call sign's were to be used in battle situations, so he quietly muttered, "Zeus, get you finger out of your asshole and screw your silencer on."

Giving a mock salute, Kody's only reply was, "I know how much you love the idea of me with a finger in my ass, but keep in mind we were ordered to do this in a timely manner; we don't have time for you to beat off!"

Both of the men shared a quiet laugh at the good natured joking, "Nicely done Zeus" were the only words before Kody silently screwed on the suppressor to his M40A3 sniper rifle.

"Alright this is simple, we have to take out this guard post quietly to clear the way for the other guys."

Both men fell into there sniper spotter routine, and Zeus quietly stated his check list. "Magazine full, optics secured, no obstructions, cover caps removed."

Owen followed right behind Kody, and proceeded through his check list. "Ranges checked, escape routes designated, commander sighted, bino's uncapped." He surveyed the area; keen eye's not missing a single detail. Pointing to each enemy individually, he ran through the lot. "Target one, red hat, 713 yards away. Target two, grenade belt, 715 yards, most likely to run towards the jeep after you hit target one."

"Roger that, Target one identified, scope centered"

"Wind from right to left 6 mph, hold 1/4 mil right, standby for the shot," Owen, stared at the enemy with the red beret on his head, and then turned his binoculars towards the man he was talking to. Every so often, target one would clap his hands together, maybe trying to stay warm in the humid climate. They weren't going to look away from each other anytime soon. Owen grabbed a rock from the ground, before getting up on one knee, "Standby for distraction tactic, fire when target one goes to clap his hands." Owen threw the rock with stealth, and his aim was true, the rock landed approximately 20meters behind target two. The man whirled around looking to see what the noise was, as soon as he did, target one decided to clap his hands. A small zipping noise was all that could be heard from the M40A3 as it fired. Staring at the man as he was knocked off his feet, Owen uttered a small, "Hit, center mass, engage target two, 812 yards."

"Roger, Engaging." Another zipping noise was heard

"Hit center mass." Zeus laughed silently, and inquired, "How many you suppose are in the building?"

Owen ignored him, looking for any targets that may have appeared during the shooting. Spotting another enemy he urgently whispered, "Target!, Small balcony, bar mustache, AK in his left hand, 915yards"

"Target identified Aegis" was all Kody had to say, as he leveled his scope two notches above the man's Hitleresque' mustache.

"Engage."

"Engaging."

"Hit! Right in the kisser! Good shot Zeus."

"Nice spot and range Aegis."

"Alright Zeus, don't get all teary eyed, it was just a compliment man!, now cover me, I'm going to clear the building, and I need you to make sure no enemies come to help out from the building to the left there."

"Copy that, what's the range of the clearing they're going to have to cross?"

"Closest end is 781yards, farthest end is 931yards."

"Roger, go clear that right building."

Owen slowly stood up and moved his way across towards the back entrance of a large warehouse building. "_Aegis, these radio's working?_"

"Copy that Zeus, I read you"

"_Hey, remember that time in Taiwan, when as soon as you moved to go clear a building, the guards shift changed and I took them out almost immediately?_"

"Yeah, you took them out before I got there, and I tripped over their dead-ugh, god dammit Zeus! I swear to god that was way too planned out for your dumb ass." Kody bit back a laugh, Owen had just tripped over the three dead bodies who were most likely the men about to change shifts with the previous two guards they had killed. "I got bad news Zeus, I can hear yelling, they must have heard me trip."

"_Copy that, keep moving towards the building, I have a clear line of sight, those bastards won't make it within 100 yards of you._" Kody let out a grunt as he got into his groove, "_Four men to your right Aegis_." Owen threw himself on the ground, relying on his ghillie suit for camouflage. The repetitive sound of bodies hitting the ground was all Owen heard before Kody got on the radio again, four count. "_Targets down, carry on._"

Owen shot up and got to the building's back door; he turned the knob, and cursed. "Door's locked Zeus, help me out?"

"_Roger that._"

Ping!

Owen watched the small knob get torn to shreds as the bullet collided into the center of door handle. "Thanks Zeus, Going in."

"_Don't die on me Aegis, I don't know how I'd tell your husband if you did_."

"Fuck you Zeus, out"

Owen Spiva was known for his ability to use almost any weapon, but the MP5 for its relatively small size and big punch, was by far his favorite. He silently opened the door to the small warehouse, and nearly laughed at how easy this was going to be, he had stumbled into the barracks. Pulling out his K-bar knife, he went from cot to cot, slitting the men's throats as they slept. Before moving into the next room, Owen pulled out his fiber optics cable, working the small bendable camera to look around the corner; Owen could clearly see the man wasn't as stupid as his buddies. He was waiting for the big Marine to walk into the doorway. This wasn't the first time Owen had to deal with situations like this however, Owen quickly wheeled around the corner and leveled his Suppressed MP5, firing a quick burst into the man's skull before he could even think to pull the trigger. Hopping on the radio Owen wondered how things were going on Zeus's end. "This is Aegis to Zeus, you read me?"

"_Copy Aegis, how are things going?_"

"Building clear, moving on to the next one, anything happen on your end?"

"_Yeah, the other men are starting to suspect something; they are looking around for the guards we iced._"

"Copy, lets play this safe, Throw a flash bang on the left side of the building, get some of them to check it out, I'll go in from the right and clear the stragglers." Zeus stood up and whipped a flash bang as hard as he could. The flash bang landed a little short of its intended target, but close enough.

BOOM! Echoed throughout the surrounding area, and 5 guards almost immediately

Ran out, and five guards were almost immediately taken down by well placed sniper fire. "Your clear, GO"

Owen took off, down the near 200 meter clearing, making it to the building in less than 18 seconds. He kicked in the door, and immediately took out two men in front of him. Dashing over to a desk for cover, Owen reloaded his gun, and popped out, taking down four of the guards that had come to see what the commotion was about. Running over to the communications room, the spotter stumbled on a man with a head set on, frantically trying to turn the dials; Owen withdrew his knife, and stabbed the man in the jugular.

"_Zeus to Aegis_"

"This is Aegis I read you"

"_You wouldn't believe this shit man, 8 guys just ran out of the building, screaming and crying, I swear one guy shit himself!_"

"Did they get away?"

"_Negative man, I took them down. But seriously, who would be afraid of a fag like you?_"

"Fag? Your mother seems to think I'm a rag…the way she uses me in the shower…anyways."

"_That was cold man…you won that round!_"

"Copy that, lets secure this building, and radio to Darkside, get your ass down here."

Sitting in the communications room of the now vacant guard outpost, Master Gunnery Sergeant Spiva, activated the radio and dialed it in.

"This is Sniper Team One, do you read Darkside?"

"_This is Darkside, Report Sniper Team One_"

"Enemy outpost captured, no survivors, no witnesses, awaiting new orders"

"_Copy that, you are to hold your position until the rest of WN can get to your location, they should be there within the hour, I want you to contact me again in five._"

"Sure thing boss, will contact again in Five seconds, over" Owen stated jokingly

"_Five hours Aegis, no more, no less._"

"Alright Aegis, help me move some of these bodies and make this place look like home, we're going to be here a while."

"Hey, you smelt it, you dealt it! Move their smelly asses yourself!"

"Come on Aegis, you haven't taken a shower in a month, YOU smell worse than these."

"You got me there, okay. We can use them to make some barricades."

"Barricades? We can't just use the office equipment and everything else?

"You said lets make this place like home, stick to your words Kody! What would your mother think if she knew you were knocking over all the furniture?"

"Good point. Let's get a move on then. Once the other outposts run their check in's and don't hear from this station they're bound to come check it out."

They continue to argue and talk as they strategically barricade all points of interest using the limp corpses "Kody, get your head out of your ass, it's been lost in there for the past five minutes; stick with me here. Antidote is en route; if I remember right; when we were sent in Korea he had some type of voice modulator that he used to fool the enemy checkpoints as a distraction technique."

"Oh, I thought that was just him making the coolest prank call ever. Sorry that I was busy on my post watching your asses while you were all ordering pizza. Who else is coming?"

"Oh yeah, you were sleeping during the briefing, you're lucky I think sharing is caring. Recon team consists of Green and Callum. They will work as our eyes and ears on the field, and keep our mission updated with our officers on the field, and generals on shore." Owen let out a grunt as he threw a body out on the field.

"HEY hey hey, do you see this sexy ass?! I need my beauty sleep." Kody says as he flings a body on one of the preexisting piles in the field that didn't need moving. "And those officers are? Well...never mind, you know I won't salute anyways. I already know from that call earlier Major McCoy is coming, but he only specializes in keeping us and Heavy Support Fire in sync."

"Right, the other officer will be Brightside, Bad will be taking care of the demo and infantry teams. Our Heavy Support Fire team if I can remember right is Sam and Raven. Crazy mix but we'll go with it."

Kody throws a body to the floor and does a little temper tantrum. "No! Not Raven, Oh man, that guy is such a stiff ass! Maybe Sam's bright ass can cheer him up for once."

"Back on track, stay with me here. Norris and Pizango are kicking the infantry team." Owen lets in a deep breath as he picks up the last body and slowly exhales to continue. "Norris is still the group's fresh meat, so let's treat the lady with some respect!"

"Oh baby, we got some meat! We can let Raven have him; maybe it will make him finally smile."

Owen and Kody both laugh at the joke, Norris has always been at the end of the group's jokes ever since he graduated from basic and was placed on the team. Even though he is one of the most capable men you would ever want by your side, he is very vulnerable to crack jokes at. "Okay, where was I bro?"

"Antidote and Mejai on recon, Darkside and Brightside on officer coordination, Memir and Spring running our Ground Support, and Chuck and Gilyard are on infantry. That leaves us without Demolitions, shit."

"No worries I wasn't done yet, you're worse than my girlfriend, let me finish! Navaro and Cujo are clearing up on the Demolitions side."

"Whoa there, we haven't teamed up with those insane asses in two years, what call signs are they handling this round?"

"Cujo's handle is Hammer, and Justin's is Thor. Original isn't it?"

As time passed they began to exchange a few tactics they would use throughout their stay, yet in the still of the night sounds of the cicadas began to grow. "God these fuckers are annoying!" Kody screamed as he tried to shove a pair of earplugs in, "Did you happen to bring any Raid bro?"

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah. I left behind my GRENADES so I cold carry a can, JUST for you!" Owen stated in a raised voice.

As the time passed Owen became more annoyed at the pests, while Kody slowly dazed off. Trying to find a refuge against the noise Owen searched for a place where it was quieter, if not silent.

Walking across the field Owen was stopped with a blunt object pressed against his back, followed by a blade across his neck, and heavy breathing in his ear.


End file.
